1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bearer structure specially designed to serve as a framework for the construction, by means of modular elements, of conventional office units, (offices or desks) with passages (or with open spaces) or partitioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems known at present do not permit, the construction, by the combinations of the same basic elements, of groups of office units such as conventional office units, which have passages (or open spaces), or which are partitioned.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure of simple design enabling, by the addition of standard modular elements (caissons, trays, partitions, shelves, etc. . .), the construction of groups of extremely varied office units.